Playing with Toys
by Is-Simple
Summary: Not only where they building sex toys, they were also picking people off the street and offering them money if they would try out some of the toys and give them an opinion on them. YAOI later


**A/N- I just woke up from a dream like this and wanted to share it..... What a weird job...  
**

**Disclaimer- I will never own.**

**

* * *

**

Jacob was 19 and a virgin. Because of that, the guys from his school often ridiculed him. It got even worse when he actually got a job at a sex toy manufacture. But just because they made fun of him, didn't mean he was going to screw the first person. And it wasn't like he was saving it for that 'special someone'.

At his job, he was a designer. He often had to do a routine check up. Not only where they building sex toys, they were also picking people off the street and offering them money if they would try out some of the toys and give them an opinion on them, and to write a short letter about which one they favored best and why.

And it was also his job to collect those reports and read them. It was while he was in the middle of collecting the reports that Alice had walked up to him and asked for a favor.

"Hey Jacob. I need a favor... You see... My brother, Edward just got out of a really bad relationship about 3 months ago, and still wont let go. So if I was wondering if tomorrow if I can bring him over as one of the 'visitors' and you check up on him? You know... Show him some fun? It would be rather awkward if I were to do it... Please?"

So he agreed. Out of all the things he could do, giving someone an orgasm was hardly the worst thing in the world he could do.

Alice's job was to listen to the 'visitors' likes in toys and find out which toys that person would like best and leave them in the room for them.

The first floor was mostly just the 'visitor' section. It was where they had all of the people who would be testing out toys for them. The whole thing consisted of about 30 rooms, and there was 3 sections. 10 rooms in each one.

The first held- Dildos and vibrator's, made for women. The second one held toys that were designed for straight men. And the last was made for gay men.

The second floor was where he normally worked, was where the reports were taken and to be read. And then they were to be typed up and posted onto the main site where a poll was for the 'favorite' one, and from which section.

The third floor is also where he worked. It was where he read what the majority of the people liked, and tried to design something that had all of those and better.

And soon it was another day. The day he was to help Alice's brother.

"Hey Jacob." Alice shot him a quick smile "My brothers in room 27, he's been their about ten minutes and refuses to leave." She shot him another smile "Make sure he enjoys today OK?" he just gave her a small smile in return.

As you could tell room 1-10 were for the women. 11-20 were for the straight men. And 21-30 were for the gay men. He never expected that Alice's brother would be gay.

Like instructed, he went over to room 27, carefully picking up the report that was hanging from the door. Taking a quick look at it before walking in.

The rooms themselves were almost like hospital rooms, small and consisted of a bed, sink and a chair. There was also a filing cabinet, one that held other toys, condoms, lubrication, and things like gags, chains and whips. The lightening was low and instead of a flimsy bed, the bed looked nice and neat, looking like it had just came out of a romance story. There was even a small TV, and a bunch of porn stacked besides it.

**Name:** Edward Cullen

**Gender:** Male

**Age**: 22

**Status:** Gay

**Record:** Clean

**Time checked in:** 12:45

**Time checked out: **

There wasn't much information. On the bottom of the page there was supposed to be a list of the things the people like, and yet it was blank. But then again, Edward probably didn't want to tell his sister the stuff he liked sexuality. Quickly looking up he met the eyes of Edward.

A small smile "I'm Jacob, one of my assinats told me that you were having problems?" Taking a quick look showed that the toys hadn't been touched, nor had the TV. The only thing was the bed, which Edward was sitting on at that moment.

"I may be gay, but I'm not the submissive one" Jacob's eyes were quickly brought back up Edward's, before once again taking a look around the room. The only toys around the room were dildos and vibrators. None of them that were were made for a dominate male.

"I'm sorry." Jacob took a seat in the chair "You're profile is mostly blank, do you mind me asking a few questions?" Had Alice not told him that they were related he wouldn't have know. Which Alice was short and happy, Edward seemed quiet and extremely tall and fit. The only thing they really had in common was the strong jaw line.

Edward didn't answer so he just assumed it meant yes. "It says your 22?" a nod in return "Have you ever tried 'toys' before?" A slight shake of the head "Is there any type of toy you would like to try out?" a blank look didn't stop Jacob "As you should have been informed, you are to use a condom for every toy you use. You are also supposed to, when in this room, lock the door so no one can walk in on you."

A few more seconds of silence. Jacob however didn't mind, it gave him time to re-look over the toys that were in the room. Each visitor were allowed 6 toy's. They were also allowed the choice of getting money for their 'assistance' or they were allowed to keep their favorite toy.

Standing up he made his way over to the cabinet. It was normally locked, but in there should have been other toys, and it was worth a check to see if there was anything that Edward might have liked. All he found was some leather outfits, whips and chains. More condoms and a lot more dildos and vibrators. None that seemed to fit Edward.

Taking a quick sigh "I'll be back in a moment with some things that might suite you better." And with that, Jacob collected the toys on top of the cabinet, leaving only one and then left the room.

Instantly Alice was next to him. "Soo.... Did he like them?" How she said it was almost a mocking manner. There still seemed to be concern.

"No." Which Alice frowned at "You gave him the wrong toys" he explained "Apparently he likes being the one on top." Alice just shot him a look for that. "I'll be bring these back to the front office and then I'll get him something that he would actually like. And shouldn't you be working?"

A slight sign from her "Yea. Anyways thank you." and a quick hug and she left.

Many people who worked here, didn't do it because they liked it, but because they needed the money. The start off pay was $12 an hour, you got to choose your hours and you got an hour lunch. They only thing that was bad about it, was you weren't ever just doing one job. And even with the pay, people were quitting often.

There was often slackers, and the sheets often needed to be changed and washed. There always had to be at least 2 people in each sections collecting the reports, one assigning the rooms, and one to question the visitors theirs likes and match them up with something suitable.

And that was only on the first floor.

The second floor was much more steady, there wasn't people running around. But it did get boring. All there was, was a bunch of paper work, trying to make out badly written reports. The second floor was where a cafeteria was located.

There was perks as well. Not only were they getting paid $12 an hour, getting free food, they also got to test out the toys as well. The employees were allowed to take home any of the new models and keep them and test them. Only if they were to turn in a report the next day. And on that hour break, as Alice liked to take advantage of, you were allowed to bring your partner and be giving a room where the both of you could test out the toys together. Yet again, only if you both write a report.

The third floor consisted or just designing, where they would try to improve and make the toys more likable and more durable to everyone's needs. But many people liked different things. And even more people liked the simply stuff.

Jacob perked right up then. There had been something he had designed that was recently made. He would have to stop by the third floor to pick it up and then the second floor for it to work. So far it had been his favorite design, and it hadn't been approved yet, but he could still let Edward try it out.

After stopping at the office, he dropped off the toys, picked up some others and made his way to the third floor.

* * *

**A/N- Might be out of town for a few months/days. I have no clue. So I won't have a computer for a long time.**


End file.
